Therapy
by anthrop
Summary: One-shot about Akefia(Egyptian Bakura, to the baka no). Rated for language. Please, tell me what you think!


A.N.: Hello there. –waves weakly- I'm back with another YGO one-shot, this time between Akefia and Ryou . . . . . Excuse me a second. –runs off to tissue box-

Anthrop: Forgive her. She has a bad head cold. –looks at sickly A.N. who is a yellowish color and has enormous bags under her eyes- Curse this immune system of hers! –shakes fist-

Anti: DISCLAIMER! We do not under any circumstances known to us own YGO or Finger Eleven's "Therapy". Please do not send any evil demon lawyers to our door. –puppy eyes-

A.N.-returns- Grrr. How I hate being ill. Anyway, enjoy!

THERAPY

_/Wide awakened out of spinning_

_Round your safest orbit_

_You controlled the ordinary_

_I was grateful for it_

_Wide awake in the beginning_

_Trembling after the fall_

_Only half my world remembers_

_While the other half revolves/_

_He stood at the doorway, his pale thin face expressionless and cold. Somehow he towered over his dark in a way that chilled the spirit to his very core._

_"You can't do this Ryou! I own you! I AM YOU!" the spirit bellowed angrily, but he sounded weak and pathetic instead, and his voice echoed pitifully throughout his Soul Room._

_"No. Not anymore. You are nothing to me anymore, Akefia," Ryou said softly. He didn't raise his voice at all, yet Bakura writhed as if in pain, clutching his skull. Ryou tossed the Millennium Ring at the spirit's feet, where it landed with a hard clatter. The spirit looked down at the Ring- his home for three thousand years- and back up at Ryou in utter disbelief._

_The door swung shut. Silence. _

A silvery tear struck the stone beneath him, followed by a few more. Akefia, once known as Bakura, sat alone on a stone platform tightly hugging his abdomen. "Damn you Ryou, damn you Ryou," he repeated continually in a sort of chant-like fashion. He'd been doing so for some time, reliving the past, rediscovering that Ryou really did have a backbone, and an amazingly strong one at that.

Fifty years.

For fifty years to the very hour, Akefia had wandered the halls of his Soul Room buried deep within the Millennium Ring- nothing compared to his first sentence to be sure, but still a hefty amount. And, unlike last time, when he had had his fury to draw strength from, to keep on living, Akefia had . . . guilt. Guilt for all of the pain and suffering he had caused Ryou and all the others. But especially Ryou.

The old Akefia would have laughed it off. But the old Akefia had been wildly insane. This new Akefia was . . . fine. Well, fine as in not having the desire to destroy human souls and bent on ultimate power. All that rage he'd felt against everyone- the Pharoh and his stupid followers, Yuugi and his stupid friends, Ryou and his stupid weaknesses, Malik and HIS stupid insanity- all gone.

Leaving nothing but an empty hole that grew bigger with every passing year. He felt . . . regret.

"To little to late," he mumbled, chuckling blackly to himself.

_/Cut off cause I can't remember_

_A face that could cut me deeper_

_But hearts could never leave me bleeding_

_Becoming the cause and burden_

_The lesson begins unlearning_

And it has never been forgiving my dear/ 

The spirit fell backwards onto the cold stone beneath him, legs dangling over the edge. Over twenty yards below him lay the bottom floor, looking dusty and untouched. In fact, Akefia only went there once a year. To see Ryou. The rest of the time he spent his days meandering the towers that made up his Soul Room.

Akefia couldn't help but grin at the thought of his towers. Who knew his soul was so interesting? Thousands upon thousands of feet high, the two towers were filled with countless passages and hallways, traps and false doorways, windows and staircases that led to nowhere, lost thoughts and broken ideas. The only downside was that he had to share them with his Ka, Diabound. But, the creature hadn't left the top floor since his defeat three millennia ago.

He sat up with a low groan. "Ugh. No more degenerating this month. Hurts like Hell afterwards," he muttered rubbing his sides. One of his gold sandals slipped off his dark foot, falling to the floor far below without a sound. "Damn." He made no move to go and fetch it though. No point.

Akefia sighed and stood up, stretching with another groan. He began to climb higher up into his tower, feet following long-since memorized paths up and up until he reached seven hundred plus feet up. He paused.

"Where is he? He wouldn't give up his promise like this. To damned attached or something," he remarked to a nearby wall. A part of him half-expected the wall to reply: the part of him that was still crazy.

But then a thought came to him. What if Ryou had . . . gotten over him? What if Ryou didn't need to see him anymore, didn't want to bother with the dark part of his soul anymore?

It could happen, he reasoned. All those horrible things he'd done to Ryou, mentally, physically, spiritually. It was a wonder Ryou still came out once a year just to spend a few days with him.

Akefia smirked. It was funny. Here he was in his homeland for five entire decades, and he hadn't seen so much as an inch of it. Ryou had done what the spirit had thought impossible: he'd broken Akefia's will. If he hadn't, Akefia would have been back around Ryou's neck in a few short weeks, but . . . . .

Life sure was a bitch when you couldn't die.

_/It's all too familiar_

_I've been here before_

_I'll carry this weight for your smallest reward_

_Because I'll continue to break down the door_

_Just let me in I swear_

It will not be like before/ 

He remembered very clearly that first year Ryou had come back. He hadn't been that angry in millennia. How many times had he cursed Ryou? How many times had he spat in the man's face? How many times had he threatened to kill Ryou for doing what he had done?

And Ryou stood there, silent, by the door. Never flinching, never responding, only looking sadly to the ground. Just being there for Akefia. And how that had angered the spirit, who still looked and acted almost entirely like Bakura. What had he done to Ryou that had made him leave so suddenly? What had happened? His memory was beginning to fail him again. He couldn't remember anything but his pure unbridled rage. What had happened?

Akefia chuckled. "So many questions. If I'm not careful my Soul Room will start to look like Atem's." The thought struck him as downright hilarious, and he laughed loudly for a time. But then, most abruptly, his memories of that first visit returned to him in full force.

_Ryou looked up at Bakura, mouth twitching in a vain attempt to give the spirit a reassuring smile. "Yami . . ." he whispered, taking a step towards the other and raising his hand in a welcoming way._

_**"Silence!**" Bakura snarled, sweeping his arm back angrily. "You have nothing to say that I wish to hear! Leave my mind and go back to your life! I care nothing for you any longer. Leave me **be**!" He turned away, hand going to his right cheek._

_"I-" Ryou stopped as a sudden rumbling shook the ground The eighteen year old staggered back, his spine striking against the closed door, looking at Bakura. In that swift glance he realized what was wrong: Bakura was becoming Akefia, and as the change happened, however slowly, Bakura was disappearing, and with him went the memories. Bakura's face was already marred by that scar, and his flesh seemed a shade darker._

_"I suggest you leave, and quickly. My anger pales in comparison to Diabound's. He doesn't like things that piss me off," said Bakura-turning-Akefia with a wicked gleam in his dark eyes. The rumbling grew stronger, now accompanied by a horrible growling noise._

_"Very well. One year. Ja mata." The door shut with painful finality once more. Bakura turned sharply, eyes wide._

_"Ryou- WAIT!" he roared, sprinting to the enormous metal door. Banging upon the door and screaming in a mixture of Japanese and Egyptian did nothing. Ryou had left once again. _

_/Can't think of what to say_

_Can't think of what to do_

_I just think I might be losing my mind_

_Can't stop this agony_

_Cancel my therapy_

'_Cause I just thought of you_

_And now I feel fine/_

Akefia looked up at the black shadows swarming above him; annoyance was beginning to spread throughout him. "If Ryou doesn't hurry up, that '_Bakura'_ will start to come back. Argh, he's so damn emotional. It's a mystery I ever ended up like that."

Diabound rumbled an agreement.

Just then, however, Akefia heard the door open far below. He restrained himself from calling out and instead peered down warily from an oval hole in the tower. A man of thirty-four or so stepped inside, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere but there at that particular moment. His wild hair was neon orange, but from the enormous distance between them Akefia couldn't make out much more.

'Who in Ra's name is that?' he wondered. The man looked up, murmuring to himself, "Who knew the idiot was so inventive? Now where is the pathetic little vermin?" Which, of course, this was all perfectly audible to Akefia. He twitched hatefully. Only one person could be so bastardy and not fear for his soul . . .

"Perahnlukuta?" he called out. "I never thought I'd see you again." The man turned in his direction, and his dark red eyes locked the spirit's own in a penetrating stare.

A strange shock, stronger than anything else he's been feeling for several days, ran through Akefia, making his finger clench painfully. For a fraction of a second, he swore he hear Ryou cry out, as if in agony. It faded quickly.

_/Collecting the strangest conscience_

_Apathy returns its offense_

But only after I get moving/ 

"I was never aware that you had a brain, Akefia," Perahnlukuta remarked dryly.

"Yes, well, I've had time to use it," Akefia replied with a slight sting in his tone. There was no point in trying to fight with Perahn; you'd only end up screaming, tearing out your head, running your head through a wall, et cetera . . . Perahnlukuta growled.

"I don't have time for your humor, Akefia. I need to talk to you."

"And what are we doing right now?" Akefia joked.

"Just get down here!" The spirit shrugged.

"As you wish it." He pounced out the window and hurtled downward towards Perahnlukuta at break-neck speed. He landed with the grace of a feline upon a thin bridge standing between the two towers, no more then a foot or two wide and thick and about forty feet off the ground. "Yes?" he asked innocently, looking down at Perahn.

"Impressive," Perahnlukuta replied, clapping a few times mockingly. "But that's besides the point. I- what are you looking at?"

"Would you mind handing me my shoe? It's rather distracting," Akefia pointed to the left of the orange-haired man. Perahnlukuta scoffed, although it sounded rather forced.

"Get it yourself, you ancient fool." Akefia sighed. The strange feeling went through him for a second time; he flinched visibly.

"I would, but about forty-seven years ago Ryou created this bridge I'm standing on, and it won't allow my spirit access to the ground. See?" He jerked a thumb towards his shoe several yards away. There, it floated, spinning slightly, several inches from the ground.

"I see." Perahn sounded as if he'd been pinched. The spirit's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, hands clasped behind his back. Directly below him, hanging from a silver hook and a thin chain, was the Millennium Ring. Akefia could see the reflection of it in Perahn's glasses. Were those . . . tears, coming from the man's eyes? Akefia shuddered involuntarily.

_/Relax and begin the change_

_In time for the newest age_

To help me find out what I'm missing in here/ 

"Something's wrong with Ryou. Isn't there?" Akefia asked softly. Perahn looked over at the spirit's shoe.

"You might say that." There was a period of silence as the man picked up Akefia's shoe and glared hard at it.

"And what exactly happened to him?" Anger began to creep into the spirit's voice. Perahn didn't reply. "I may not be able to touch the ground, but as you are not Ryou, I can still certainly cause you _great_ harm."

"This was a mistake to come here. You can't do a thing to help him so why did I come?" The orange-haired man made to turn and open the door, but a blood-curdling howl shook him so that he fell to his knees.

Akefia laughed heartily, hands on his hips. "Sorry, that wasn't me. Diabound isn't fond of people like you. Don't worry. He'll only devour your flesh if I order him to. But he may ignore my commands if you continue to skirt the issue. Now," he paused to sit cross-legged on the bridge and lean forward slowly, looking rather dangerous. "Tell me. What's happened to that baka father of yours?"

Perahn turned, still on the dusty stone floor, to face Akefia. He kept his eyes cast downward, and he'd gone rather pale. Akefia cocked his head to one side, surprised. "I didn't think a blood-thirsty howling demon would frighten you so badly. You've gone soft."

Perahn swallowed. "Ryou won't be coming back this year."

_/It's all too familiar _

_I've been here before_

_I'll carry this weight for your smallest reward_

_Because I'll continue to break down the door_

_Just let me in I swear _

It will not be like before/ 

"Come again?" The spirit asked sharply.

"You heard me. Ryou won't be coming to see you again. Ever. That's all I need to say-" Akefia was suddenly before him, floating a good foot or two off the ground.

"Tell me what's happened to Ryou or so help me you will never see the light of day again!" Akefia grabbed Perahnlukuta by the collar, lifting him clear of the floor. Perahn made no motion to struggle, hanging there calmly, staring into Akefia's smoldering lavender eyes.

"Ryou was going to come a few days early to see you. My son's first birthday is today and he wanted to be there as well, but still keep his promise to you. But on his way to the airport there was a massive car crash, and he got caught in the middle of it.

"Do – dou iu koto da?" Akefia stammered, falling back into the Japanese language.

"Ryou is dying, Akefia. Nothing can be done to save him." Akefia's nerveless fingers released Perahn as he stared at the man in shock. "You probably felt it, right? You've been twitching on and off since I came here, like you're in pain."

"You are joking, right? Ryou told you to come here and play some sort of horrible joke on me for being such an asshole when he was here last. He can't be dying."

"Only you would do such a thing. Sempi will be dead in the next three days."

"You lie!" Akefia growled, forcefully shoving his palm upon Perahn's forehead. As the man was inside Akefia's territory, it was quite easy to see into his mind.

A clouded image of sixty-seven year old Ryou covered in blood and carnage, surrounded by twisted metal and shattered glass. Screams of agony and horror. A dozen bodies sticking out of ruined cars, contorted into hideous shapes. Ryou's eyes rolled back into his head, turning to look straight at Perahn, straight into his mind and into Akefia. The spirit thought of two days ago, when he had been overwhelmed by a strange convulsing pain that had left him as close to unconsciousness as he'd ever gotten inside the Ring. And he thought he had heard Ryou's weakened voice whisper, "No. Yami, why do you hate me?" Ryou's eyes turned red as capillaries began to burst.

Akefia wrenched his hand away from Perahn' s head, falling backwards and landing hard just above the ground. "I – I had no idea. Ryou . . . hikari . . ."

_/Can't think of what to say_

_Can't think of what to do_

_I just think I might be losing my mind_

_Can't stop this agony_

_Cancel my therapy_

_Cause I just thought of you_

And now I feel fine/ 

Akefia turned and sprinted into his tower, disappearing for an instant and reappearing on the bridge in seconds. He sat back down, Japanese style.

"You know-" Perahnlukuta paused to climb into a hole in Akefia's tower, "You couldn't have known anything like that was going to happen. I can't believe you actually care about Sempi. From what he told me and from what I learned from your short stay in my head, you're twice the bastard I've ever been. You didn't even like Ryou. How can you not like Sempi?" Perahn crawled out of the tower and onto the narrow walk. He stifled a murmur of surprise- Akefia appeared to be turning back into Bakura quite rapidly.

"Yes, I know. Who would have ever imagined I, the King of Thieves, one of the most dangerous men known in all of Egypt, would feel for such a pathetic little fool." Akefia chuckled, although his laughter had lost its little flair. Perahn watched, almost fascinated, as the spirit's hair grew longer and paler, and the little horns came back as well. Akefia bowed his head and looked down at a pair of footsteps left in the thick dust below him – Ryou's footprints from last year. He gave a sad little smile and hugged his abdomen loosely.

Perahn sat down next to Akefia and held out the other's shoe. "Here. You'll need it," he said without looking at the other.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Akefia looked at the man in confusion. His skin was losing its ducky tan and starting to become Bakura's whitish glass shade. Perahn scoffed a second time.

"And you call Sempi the fool." Perahn scolded. "Do you really think I'll let you stew in this hole while your incarnate rots in a hospital? You're coming with me to say goodbye."

"What!" Akefia cried just as both the scar on his cheek faded and his eyes turned brown again. '_Damn all these surprises. I'm turning back into that wretched fool_!'

"I'm taking the Ring back to Domino with you in it. So be ready to see a bunch of familiar faces." Perahn stood and mimicked Akefia by lunging off the bridge, stumbling only slightly upon reaching the ground. Without a word he opened the door and left, leaving behind a very confused spirit to ponder over what the Hell had just happened.

Also, of course, he had to mentally kick the shit out of the "Bakura" in him to return to his natural self.

He groaned and fell backwards, rubbing the scar on his face absently. "So Ryou's . . . dying," he said, finalizing the truth. He shrugged. "The man made it to sixty-seven. Not bad, considering I can't seem to make it past eighteen. This immortality shit isn't all it's cracked up to be."

A transparent Bakura appeared beside him. "We've been living in a magical gold piece for over three thousand years. Of course immortality is dull."

Akefia glared at him. "Why are _you_ here?"

Bakura shrugged. "Felt like coming out."

Akefia rolled his eyes. "Anyway, _I've_ been living in the Ring for over three thousand years. You've only been in here for fifty years. Fifty years is nothing."

"Technically we're the same person," Bakura reminded. Akefia nodded in agreement.

"So how badly do you think Ryou is damaged?" Bakura scowled.

"Do you mind? You may have no emotional attachment to the fool, but I do." Akefia laughed and sat up.

"I thought you hated him." Bakura exhaled slowly, shutting his eyes.

"I lied." Akefia nodded again.

"Understandable, considering the situation. If you'd gone nice on me I would've had to exterminate you, even at the cost of my own soul."

/Akefia? Can you hear me/

"Loud and clear, Spawn of Ryou," the two spirits replied dryly.

/. . . . . . . There's two of you now, isn't there/ Akefia glanced at the flickering image of Bakura.

"More or less."

/I'm quite sure I don't want to know. Anyway, I just got on the plane. I'll be back in Japan in a few hours. Oh, and when I let you out at the hospital, do try to be bearable./

"Haven't I always been, Perahn?" asked Bakura sweetly.

/Frankly? No. You haven't. Now quiet down./

As the Mind Link was cut, Bakura glanced over at Akefia, flickering in rapid bursts.

"Before I disappear back into your memory, tell me something. How is it Perahnlukuta can tap into the magic of the Millennium Ring without being destroyed?"

Akefia pondered for a moment before replying. "Either it's because we allow him access or his genes are similar to Ryou's or a bit of both." Bakura nodded in satisfaction.

"Makes sense. In case I can't come out to say goodbye, tell Ryou that we're – that _I'm_ sorry." Bakura waved slightly before fading away. Akefia's eyebrow quirked. Bakura sounded as if he'd really meant that too.

_/I covered all the ground til I uncovered our design_

_And every second I have spent has come to remind me in time/_

He shrugged and jumped to his feet, sliding his shoe on as he did so. Might as well have another wander through his tower before seeing a horribly torn up Ryou. Wandering always made him feel better. But just as he reached the twentieth floor, the strange feeling went through him again, magnified several times over. Akefia grunted and lurched forward, managing to hang onto a conveniently placed bronze pole sticking out of the wall of his tower. If it hadn't been there, we would have fallen a good ten flights of stairs before hitting any sort of floor. Ryou's time was waning quickly.

Perahn- your father!

/I know. I felt that too. Blast this plane! So damnably slow/

How far are we from Japan?

/An hour or less, I think./ Akefia cut the Link, trembling.

The hollow feeling inside of him strengthened. This feeling was worse than anything he'd ever felt while he'd been insane. At least then he'd been to busy being crazy and power-hungry to feel depressed. At least then he'd been happy.

"'What will happen once Ryou's gone? Even with him nearly two continent's away I've always stayed somewhat connected to him. But after he's gone? I don't want to go back to that old me.' He thought to himself. 'I was just too damn nuts for health's sake.'

/We're landing./

'Bout time.

/Shut up./

I refuse.

/This will take a minute. I'll tell you when we're at the hospital. For time's sake, stand- er- float by the door./

Yes sir.

/By Kami-sama, you're pathetic./

Akefia inhaled slowly, calming himself. He hadn't tried to leave the Millennium Body in decades. It'd been easy with Ryou, but Perahnlukuta? The man's defenses were almost as good as his own! But, it didn't matter. He'd get out in the end. "I always do," he said aloud with a wicked grin.

He blinked, realizing he was still hanging from the pole. 'I'm an idiot.' He jumped to one side, kicking the wall for an extra boost. He landed easily, and continued to walk easily down the narrow and well-worn stairs.

Just as Akefia reached the floor- as best he could, that is- a knock sounded on the main door. "Hurry up you lazy thief!" Akefia twitched.

"I hate him so much," he grumbled, floating over to the door and opening it rudely. Perahn stood there impatiently, arms crossed, fingers taping his opposite arm irritably.

"We're here. Now take over my body already and be done with it." Perahnlukuta looked ready to kill. It was more than obvious he wanted nothing to do with Akefia. And that just made it all the more fun.

Akefia closed his eyes and stepped out into the darkness.

_/Can't think of what to say_

_Can't think of what to do_

_I just think I might be losing my mind_

_Can't stop this agony_

_Cancel my therapy_

_Cause I just thought of you_

_And now I feel fine/_

"Perahn. Why am I hovering beside you in front of a closed hospital door when I should be inside your body next to Ryou?" Akefia asked, looking incredibly ticked off.

Indeed. The spirit was still himself, only slightly transparent, and was standing an inch off the floor besides a relieved yet still pale Perahn.

"I don't know. But, Sempi is right in there. Go on in." Perahn opened the door and stepped out of the way.

As the door bumped slightly against the wall, a wave of sadness and death swept over Akefia, making him lose his balance and clutch Perahn's shoulder.

/What's wrong/

Can't you feel it?Akefia wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, panting.

Feel what?

It's so . . . hopeless in there. It's far worse than the Shadow Realm, or how the air felt when my village had been destroyed.

/"A lot of people loved and respected Ryou Bakura. More than he will ever realize. He was well liked by everyone he came in contact with; few, maybe even only one, had anything against him. He was a quiet man, and he lived a quiet life, but no one will forget his rare smiles and reassuring voice. Nor will be forgotten the side of him carefully hidden in the sands of the past, the side who cared little for our present and wanted only to return to a time he could understand. Ryou has died, but the other side will live on in memory of both himself and his light. If that is his wish, of course."/

. . . What the fuck was that?

/Some of Sempi's eulogy. I'll be saying it at the funeral. Wanna come/

Yeah . . . It's nice, by the way. I'll do it.With a look of grim determination, Akefia stalked in.

The room was crowded with people, all of whom he remembered, thanks to Bakura's recent visit. Yuugi, Atem, Malik, Marik, Mokuba, all of their children. Hell, even Seth, Seto, and his son were there. And there, lying silently in a hospital bed, pierced with countless tubes and wires, was Ryou.

Akefia rushed past the others and to the side of the hospital bed. From the surprised (And almost horrified) noises coming from around him, he was clearly visible to the others. But they didn't matter. He had a feeling they were all holding back their bellowing accusations and questions because of who they were there for. Gently he shook the dying man. "Ryou?"

Ryou's eyes opened a crack, glazed with pain. His cracked and split lips parted in surprise. "A- Akefia?" he whispered in utter incredulity. "Am I d-dreaming?" The other people looked on silently, although their eyes said everything.

"Iie. I'm really here, I'm here." Akefia swallowed and didn't say anything else.

"Gomen nasai." Ryou tried to sit up but quickly stopped, looking as if he'd been stabbed with something dull in the stomach.

"Why are you apologizing? This is my fault." Akefia faintly heard someone say his name, and ignored it. Ryou was all that mattered now.

"If I'd just let you stay with me, you would have your own body like the other spirits and you would be-"

"Don't even start, lest you wish for me to cause you even more suffering than what you feel right now." Akefia paused to assess the damage. Ryou had bandages over the entire left side of his face, and his neck was in some sort of brace. A blanket covered most of his body, but judging from the man's stillness he had several severe injuries. He swallowed again. "Exactly how bad are you?"

"Forty percent of his face is shattered, his right wrist was crushed and his left arm was broken in five different places. Three ribs broken, one lung pierce, legs mangled beyond repair, and you can't forget that he's paralyzed from the waist down."

Seto appeared beside the spirit, looking down at Ryou's medical chart. "In fact, it's a wonder he's still alive." Both Yuugi and Atem came up beside Seto, looking very solemn.

"He said he was waiting for something," Atem said quietly.

"He's been waiting for you," Yuugi added. Even Yuugi had lost all of his cheer.

Akefia nodded once before turning to look at Ryou again. "Ryou, what can I do? I feel guilty, which is confusing the Hell out of me- this is all my fault!" He repeated again, fighting back tears, and Bakura. Ryou raised his less wounded hand and placed it on Akefia's.

"If you promise to take care of my family I'll leave you with a clear conscience." His clear brown eye was shiny with pain. Akefia felt the tears start to escape from his own eyes.

"If you wish it." He bowed his head until his forehead toughed the man's bandaged hand.And to the surprise of everyone, Akefia became Bakura, just as the tears fell from his dark eyes.

"I just want to say, before I'm lost in Akefia's memory, that I'm sorry. For everything I've done to you in the past, I'm sorry!" Ryou gently shook the spirit.

"Bakura. I already told Akefia. I don't blame you for anything. Use your magic and care for my family. They need you more than I ever did. I will see you again . . ." he stopped speaking, eyes closing peacefully. All the machines surrounding Ryou went dead.

Bakura raised his head and looked at the silent face. "I'll do it Ryou. Don't worry. None of your descendents will come to harm as long as my soul still walks this Realm!"

And just as he said that, both he and Akefia became one, and a strange yet wonderful warmth filled him, replacing the hole inside of him. He smiled, a smile he hadn't been able to use since he had been a boy in Egypt all that time ago.

At long last, someone had forgiven him.

_/Can't think of what to say_

_Can't think of what to do_

_I just think I might be losing my mind_

_Can't stop this agony_

_Cancel my therapy_

_Cause I just thought of you_

_And now I feel fine/_

A.N.: I HATE THIS FIC SO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH! –sets fire to original copy. (Yeah. I write everything before I type it.)

Anthrop: Down. –renders hikari unconscious and douses the original- Forgive her. She wrote this nearly three months ago, so she's had a lot of time to let this thing fester.

Anti: Someone tell her that this is an original idea. That should make her feel better.

Anthrop: You don't want to know how long she's been trying to type this fic. So please, read, review, and run fast and far if you make A.N. even more depressed.

Anti: Oh! And she's definitely thinking about continuing "Blue Eyes", and is working hard on Chapter Four of FFS. Bai!


End file.
